The initial configuration and set up of a new multi radio access node within a network can be a time consuming, and, therefore, expensive endeavor. Presently, nodes are preconfigured to join a certain network. One example of pre-configuration is evident when a particular node is pre-configured to attach to a network having a particular SSID or a set of possible SSIDs.
In the context of pre-configuring a node, hardware specifications affect the pre-configuration specifics. One example of a hardware feature that can affect network configuration is the antennas on the multi radio access node. If the multi access radio node is equipped with omni-directional antennas for all available radio technologies, these antennas will be able to hear all mesh networks within their range when they are powered on. Said differently, a multi radio access node using strictly omni antennas can determine which networks are within its range for each of the radio technologies it can support because omni antennas can receive signals from all available networks over a 360-degree azimuthal plane. This aspect of omni-directional antennas makes them very attractive.
One drawback, however, of including omni-directional antennas as part of a multi-radio access node's hardware is—the transmit power regulations placed upon omni-directional antennas are more stringent than they are for directional antennas. This results in a shorter range for omni-directional antennas, and necessarily a smaller coverage area for the node. To overcome this shortcoming, network designers often equip wireless nodes with directional antennas. These antennas have an increased range, higher power limitations, and therefore a greater coverage area. The drawback of using directional antennas in a network is the increased time and cost of installing the multi-radio access node so that the directional antenna is properly aligned to pre-determined azimuth and elevation angles, which are calculated to enhance a particular network's coverage area. This drawback is particularly acute if a wireless node has more than one directional antenna. Additionally, when network conditions change, directional antennas with a fixed physical configuration are unable to independently realign themselves in order to provide optimal wireless coverage.
In the situation where there are numerous networks available for a wireless node to join, it would be advantageous for the node to be able to intelligently choose among the available networks, as opposed to being hamstrung by its pre-configuration. This point can be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. Let's assume that wireless node 100 recently came on line at a location where there were two available networks 122 and 132 that it could join. As an initial matter, wireless node 100 may come on line and make a connection with security gateway 120 and security gateway 130. In the prior art, wireless node 100 may then exchange information with security gateways 120 and 130. This information exchange could include authentication credentials, security protocols, and additional configuration information not preprogrammed into wireless node 100.
This scenario assumes that antennas 102 and 104 can connect with antennas located at security gateways 120 and 130. If antennas 102 and 104 are omni-directional, this presumption would hold true, assuming security gateways 120 and 130 were within range of antennas 102 and 104. Similarly, the presumption holds true if antennas 102 and 104 are directional so long as their azimuth and elevation angles are properly aligned with antennas at security gateways 120 and 130. If directional antennas 102 and 104 are not preconfigured to a proper azimuth and elevation angle with respect to security gateways 120 and 130, wireless node 100 would not even know that it was within range of wireless networks 122 and 132.
It is therefore desirable to develop a method of overcoming these shortcomings. It is also advantageous to facilitate an intelligent choice of network both at the initial installation phase and throughout the operational life of the node.